A Regular Apocalypse
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: It was a regular day then BAM! The apocalypse started and now the gang, with CJ and Eileen, have to watch theirs and each others' backs to survive against zombies! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I recently re-read the original chapter one and with the help of one of my reviewers, I saw a lot of things wrong with it. So I re-wrote it. Things are much slower now and allows me to do some chapters before either of my OCs come in. I will leave Ch 2 (That is just asking for ideas) to see if someone comes up with something that could work in my fic. It could be before or after my OCs come in. **

**BTW Next chapter will be up maybe tonight but most likely tomorrow. I know what i'm going to write for that one and possibly the next few after. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Any ideas or help if something seems wrong are welcomed! (Clearly while I loved RS much longer then FNAF it seems I can only write FNAF fics good...) **

**\- WHAT WAS IN ORIGINAL CHAPTER -**

**So I decided to make a Regular Show fanfic! And what better then one including zombies? Also some references to The Walking Dead because it's awesome. Though it is NOT a crossover with it. Also written at midnight and being put up at 1 AM because why not? **

**Full Summary: **

**It was a regular day then BAM! The apocalypse started and now the gang, with CJ and Eileen, have to watch theirs and each others' backs to survive against zombies! But what happens when the safety of the park house is destroyed? They meet a 18 year old girl with a dog (My OCs) and a evil man with a group of his own. He may seem friendly on the outside but Skips knows he's only trouble. Will the gang be able to survive or will some fall in the end? Gotta read to find out!**

**Eventually there will be Rigleen, and ThomasxOC. It's also established MordecaixCJ. I'm not sure if there will be character deaths or not but there will be a warning if there is. And if you're wondering, it takes place late season 5 after Thomas Fights Back.**

**\- BACK TO NOW -**

**Okay so it's gonna be a bit of a AU where Thomas isn't a spy (This was written before S6 aired) but it's going to be during season 6 because Margaret is in it. And while I like her more then CJ (I'm sick of the relationship drama this season had) It's still going to be MordecaixCJ but no drama cause i'm sick of it! (Okay a lil but not something like CJ running off in jealously if he and Margaret hug) And the original fic was MordoxCJ. **

**And there will be character deaths...at some point. As I said back in August when it was first uploaded, there will be warnings for anything like that. I'm not that cruel...even though I like torturing characters in my other fics...**

**Enjoy the new and improved chapter 1!**

* * *

**A Regular Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1 -**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at a table with CJ and Eileen in the park. Of course they haven't finished their jobs yet but not even Mordecai cared at that moment.

Why? Because he and CJ were planning to go on an date that night with it being just the two of them.

"So Mordo, are we up for dinner Friday night?" CJ asked, giving him a small wink.

"Yeahyuh!" Mordecai replied.

"So, Rigby…since they'll be out all night. Do you want to do something together?" Eileen said shyly.

"Nah-" Rigby was about to reply when Mordecai punched him. "Ow!"

"Dude, you should totally do something with Eileen so you aren't home on a Friday doing nothing!" Mordecai whispered with a glare. "Just go to the arcade or something!"

"Fine!" Rigby whined. "You want to go to the arcade and maybe Wing Kingdom on Friday?"

"Yes!" Eileen said quickly.

"Alright." CJ laughed. "We need to go to work."

"Yeah we should get back too." Mordecai said as the four stood up.

"Text me later." CJ said kissing Mordecai.

"You know I will!" Mordecai said as CJ started to walk away.

"Bye, Rigby." Eileen said going to follow CJ.

"Yeah, bye." Rigby rolled his eyes.

Once she was out of sight, he punched Mordecai.

"Dude! Why'd you make me do that!?" Rigby asked.

"Cause you totally like her!" Mordecai laughed.

"No I don't!" Rigby defended himself.

"Should I remind you what you said about Eileen when we destroyed Margaret's diary?" Mordecai asked.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed and started punching him, though Mordecai just laughed, not being hurt at all.

"Okay, okay." Mordecai finally said. "Come on, let's get back to work before Benson sees us."

"Fine." Rigby whined again.

Suddenly, as they were walking to the North end of the park, with two rakes that they had with them at the table, they heard CJ and Eileen scream.

"CJ!" Mordecai screamed and started running in their direction.

"Eileen!" Rigby followed, only on all fours. "Dude, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Mordecai said running as fast as he could.

"Help!" The girls called out.

"We're coming!" Mordecai called back as the girls came into view.

As they got closer, they saw someone-er something- slowly stumbling towards them as they ran away from it.

"Mordecai, Rigby!" Eileen said as they caught up with each other.

"There's a zombie!" CJ said pointing behind them with a branch she used as a defense weapon in her hands.

"What? How!?" Mordecai said watching the zombie get closer.

The zombie in question was a adult male human that was a bit on the heavy side, had dark hair, and was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. From the looks of it, he had a bite mark on his arm.

There was no telling how long he had been undead for.

"I don't know!" CJ said then glanced to the rake. "Give me that!"

CJ dropped the branch as Mordecai handed the rake over to her.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked worried, grabbing her arm.

"Killing it!" CJ replied as the zombie was now a few feet away.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward then kicked the zombie off it's feet and while it was down, she put her foot on it's stomach and put the handle of the rake straight through it's head.

Once the zombie stopped moving, CJ took the rake out and looked proud at what she had done.

"Whoa." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

They were in awe for a moment before Mordecai snapped out of it.

"Wait a minute…" Mordecai looked worried. "If there's zombies around… does that mean the apocalypse started?!"

"It has to." CJ frowned as she replied, handing him the rake.

"Yah know, this reminds of that comic that got turned into a show that got turned into a-" Rigby was cut off by Mordecai punching him again. "Ow! What as that for?"

"Not now, dude!" Mordecai said. "Come on, let's get to the house and turn the news on."

"Good idea." Eileen nodded.

The group of four then ran to the golf cart that Muscle Man and HFG had left there and hopped in.

When they arrived at the house, Benson was just exiting it.

"Benson!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison as they jumped out of the golf cart with the girls.

"What?" Benson walked down the steps. "Shouldn't you slackers be working on raking?"

"There was a zombie!" Rigby replied and Benson laughed.

"A zombie?" He chuckled. "You've been watching too many movies…"

"No I haven't!" Rigby glared.

"Yeah okay…may I remind you of what happened with the British-" Benson was cut off.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed.

Benson was about to reply but chose to just shrug and started to walk away.

"Just get back to work!" Benson replied.

"Benson, wait!" Mordecai stepped towards him.

"Seriously, what's gotten into the two of you?" Benson turned back towards them and stopped.

"They're telling the truth!" Eileen said.

"Yeah!" CJ added. "There really was a zombie!"

CJ grabbed the rake from Mordecai and showed Benson the end of it.

"Ew." Benson stared at it. "What's on that rake?"

"A zombie's brain!" Rigby replied.

"Whatever you say." Benson rolled his eyes and started to turn red. "Just get back to work or YOU'RE FIRED!"

He slowly went back to his normal color as he gave a huff.

"Also…" Benson looked at the cart. "I need that cart to go to Skips'."

The four stared at each other until Mordecai slowly handed Benson the keys, knowing they weren't getting anywhere and that Benson would have to see to believe them.

"Okay. Just be careful, alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah. Whatever…" Benson took the keys and started the cart before driving to Skips' house.

"Come on." Mordecai started. "Let's get inside."

Rigby, CJ, and Eileen nodded and followed Mordecai inside. They then shut the door, not wanting to lock it in case any of the others saw the zombies and came to the house for shelter and safety.

As they sat down on the couch, Mordecai turned the TV on and turned it to the News Channel.

They watched intently as the newscasters spoke.

"_There's been people calling in about seeing zombies walking the streets." _The female newscaster said. _"Is it a hoax? Or are there really zombies?" _

"_So let's go to our reporter, Margaret, to see what she says out on the streets." _The male newscaster added.

"_Thanks guys!" _Margaret appeared on the screen, making Mordecai lean forward a bit, which made CJ stare at him. _"I'm out on the streets interviewing people who have claimed to see the so called zombies."_

Margaret walked towards a few different people. Two being girls and 3 being guys.

"_Can you tell me what you saw again?" _Margaret asked.

"_Okay! Okay!" _The one girl started. _"So me and my boyfriend was hanging out, right? And we saw this woman who was walking really slowly. Then she like, started to come towards us!_

"_And…?" _Margaret asked.

"_And she bit him!" _The girl added. _"But then he bashed her brains in."_

"_Yeah…"_ The one guy standing next to her said and showed Margaret the bite mark, which made her gasp. _"That's what happened…"_

He then started to close his eyes, like he was getting sick.

"_Everything alright, sir?" _Margaret asked, worried_. _

"_Yeah…" _He replied, feeling like he was going to pass out.

"_Come on, baby. Let's get you home." _The girl said, helping the man away from the Margaret and the others.

"_Well, that bite did look pretty bad…" _Margaret said to the camera_. "But thankfully no one else here was bit… right?'_

The remaining people nodded.

"_Good." _Margaret sighed. _"Well, everyone else only saw the 'zombies' from afar. It is possible there's a bad flu going around making people act funny. Back to you guys."_

"_Thanks Margaret." _The male newscaster said as he and the girl showed up on the screen again. _"And with that information, there shouldn't be anything to worry about." _

"_Now onto the weather…" _The woman said and that's when Mordecai turned the TV off.

"I can't believe this…" Rigby held his head.

"There's no way this is just a flu." Mordecai shook his head.

"Right." CJ nodded, standing up. "That man was a zombie! You saw how he looked, acted, and even how easy it was for me to kill him!"

"Exactly!" Eileen said, putting a arm around Rigby. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Mordecai asked.

"Well…" Eileen looked out the window. "There isn't a lot of zombies right now so I think it'll be a good time to go get some supplies. Maybe a duffle bag for each of us that has food, medical supplies, stuff like that?"

"Good idea." CJ said. "We need to be prepared for when things get bad."

"Let's take my car." Eileen stood up and headed towards the door.

On the way to Eileen's car, the guys had their rakes and CJ and Eileen picked up two big branches that they could use as a weapon.

"Phew…we made it." Rigby sighed happily in relief as they walked into the parking lot.

"Yeah. Good thing." Mordecai said as they walked up to Eileen's car and got inside.

* * *

**Next chapter will be them buying supplies and everything. **

**It's gonna be like Walking Dead a little where if you get bit you'll start to get a fever until you slowly die...then come back. But if you die without getting bit you still come back nevertheless. **


	2. Chapter 3

**Pretty quick chapter I just wanted to get out of the way**

* * *

**A Regular Apocalypse**

**Chapter 2 -**

The group drove to a sports store to get some weapons first. Things like Hockey sticks and Baseball bats, could help in protecting themselves.

They also planned on getting duffle bags and emergency kits too.

"What about the rest of the park? And-" Eileen gasped and frowned. "Our… families…?"

Mordecai, Rigby, and CJ looked at each other then back to Eileen.

"We should call them as soon as we leave here." CJ said, worry on her face.

"Agreed." Mordecai nodded. "We should also get at least three extra duffle bags for the park crew with some supplies in them."

"Yeah." Eileen said, looking down and picking up a purple baseball bat.

Seeing Eileen pick up the bat, CJ tried to get her mind off of possibly losing her family and picked up a red one.

"So Baseball bats, check." Mordecai mentally checked them off as he picked up a orange one and Rigby picked up a green one.

"Hey, we shouldn't get weapons for the park cause I'm sure Muscle Man and Skips have a ton of things to use as weapons." Rigby said as they walked past the Hockey part of the store.

"Hm hmm." Mordecai nodded as he stopped to grab four Hockey Sticks and caught back up with the others.

"Uh…how are we going to pay for everything? We already have 8 things and we aren't even half way done yet!" CJ stopped pushing the cart to bring up that very good point.

"I say we ditch two bats and two sticks." Eileen added.

"Okay. Why don't you girls keep your bats and Rigby can put ours back while I put two sticks back as well." Mordecai agreed.

"Why me?" Rigby whined.

"Just do it! We could be running out of time!" Mordecai glared down at his best friend.

"Running out of time for what?" A worker questioned as Rigby grabbed the two baseball bats.

The worker wore a green sports jersey and black pants, the uniform for the store, and his nametag said, "Dick" on it. He also was around 40, balding, and has brown eyes.

"Dude! Have you seen the news?!" Rigby asked.

"Oh about that illness? Don't tell me you also believe the apocalypse started too…" Dick shook his head.

"But it has!" CJ replied. "We saw a zombie for ourselves!"

"Trust me, it didn't start." Dick said.

"Yes it did." Mordecai argued. "Urg. Whatever…Rigby put them away and meet us where the duffle bags are."

"Fine…" Rigby continued on his way to put the baseball bats back.

Dick shrugged and continued on to see if anyone else needed help… that doesn't involve the apocalypse.

"…I really did kill a zombie…right?" CJ questioned as they walked to the duffle bags isle.

"Yeah." Mordecai nodded. "He was really a zombie."

"Okay…just making sure I'm not crazy." CJ sighed.

"Alright, I'm back." Rigby caught up with them a few minutes later.

"Okay we have 7 duffle bags now." Mordecai told him as the girls put them in the cart. "Now we just need some emergency kits. We can put food from the park house in the bags."

"Right. Let's go to the pharmacy." CJ said.

As they were checking out, the cashier gave them a funny look.

"Getting ready for the apocalypse?" She joked.

"Yeah. Sure." Mordecai didn't even want to bother this time.

"Well, be careful out there." She winked, which made CJ glare at her.

"Uh yeah…thanks." Mordecai said, starting to push the cart outside.

After they went to the pharmacy and grabbed some emergency kits, they headed back to the park house to call their families.

"Okay mines good." Rigby said, hanging up.

"Same." The other three replied in unison.

"What are you ladies doing with all that stuff?" Muscle Man asked as he and Fives came up to them.

"You mean you haven't seen the zombies?" Rigby asked.

Muscle Man and Fives looked at each other, surprised.

Then Muscle Man turned back to them.

"Have you?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mordecai, CJ, Eileen, and Rigby replied.

"Because we have too." Fives said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN Now it can move along **


	3. Chapter 4

**Finally updated this with another shorty. I'll try to make them longer next time.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

"Okay, good." Mordecai sighed. "You believe us."

"Help us get all these supplies into the house." Rigby added, opening the trunk of the car.

"Alright, bro." Muscle Man said as he and Fives grabbed some stuff.

A few minutes later, inside the house with the doors and windows locked.

"What are you doing now?" Benson said coming down the steps to see four of his workers in the living room with a bunch of stuff. "Shouldn't four of you be working right now?!"

"Bro! There are zombies out there!" Muscle Man replied from where he was sitting in the chair. "We're just trying to be safe in here."

"Not you guys too…." Benson sighed. "Mordecai and Rigby got you into that joke as well?"

"No! There is really zombies!" High Five Ghost replied. "Haven't you seen them or the news?"

"No, I've been in my office all day doing paperwork for Maellard." Benson rolled his eyes. "Have you guys seen Skips and Pops? I need to talk to them while you guys screw around in here."

"We haven't seen them since this morning." Mordecai replied as they heard a scream.

"POPS!" The park workers called out in unison.

"You girls stay here." Mordecai said to CJ and Eileen.

"Are you sure?" CJ asked, worry on her face.

"Yes." Mordecai grabbing a baseball bat. "Come on, guys."

The boys nodded and they headed out the front door, leaving CJ and Eileen to watch from the window.

Running towards where they thought they heard the scream, they shortly found Skips and Pops together. Pops was on the ground in a sitting position and looked to be shaking while Skips fought the zombies.

"Skips! Pops!" Benson yelled as they approached them. "What's going on- Ahh!"

Benson jumped out of the way when one of the zombies nearly grabbed him, only for Skips to bash the zombie's brain in.

"S-Skips did you just…" Benson said, shocked and thinking he killed a innocent man.

"It's a zombie, Benson." Skips stared at him. "And it and these other ones would kill us if I don't kill them first."

He then turned and killed another Zombie, which was walking up behind him, with a swing of a rake.

"I…I don't believe this." Benson whispered.

"Believe it, Benson." Rigby replied.

"Has anyone seen Thomas?" Skips asked, helping Pops up.

"No." Mordecai replied. "Have you?"

"Not since this morning…" Skips replied as they looked at each other.

"We need to find him." Mordecai said, worried.

"Guys!" They heard Thomas suddenly say, while driving a cart towards them, and looking frantic.

"Oh. Never mind, there he is." Mordecai said, relieved.

"What's going on?!" Thomas asked, frantically, as he stopped the cart.

"We'll explain at the house, let's head back there now that we are all together." Rigby said, jumping into the cart.

Thomas nodded, understandingly, and high tailed it out of there once everyone was in the cart.

* * *

At the house, they walked inside and locked the front door.

"Starla!" Muscle Man ran up to his wife, who CJ and Eileen had called and told to come over.

"Mitch!" Starla jumped off the couch and ran up to him, kissing him many times all over.

"Everyone going good here?" Mordecai asked CJ.

"Yep." CJ nodded.

"Not much has been updated though on the news." Eileen added.

"Wait." Thomas said. "What's going on? And what's wrong with everyone?"

"The apocalypse started! That's what's wrong!" Rigby replied.

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Thomas said, shocked, and eyes widened.

"Okay…I believe you guys now." Benson finally admitted. "We should stay here together, continue to watch the news, and come up with a plan."

"Agreed." Everyone but Pops agreed.

"Pops…?" Benson looked at his scared friend. "…Pops?"


End file.
